Queen: Rise to power
by The-Fantastic-Story-Writer
Summary: Boomer was considered the least of his brothers. When stress cracks that facade, he has to figure out what to do. Maybe a little help from a Queen would help. "It's now or never. Pick which one you need more."
1. Queen's Message

Queen Chapter 1: Scouted

Yes, I know I have another story running, but they are not related.  
Summary: Boomer was thought to be the least of his brothers. Not one person saw his true potential. Boomer was an brilliant actor, and student. He hid his potential under a mask, a veil of idiocy, one so convincing, he himself sometimes belived it. When one person cracks that mask, he is offered his biggest dream: Power.

* * *

Boomer quietly finished up his math homework. It was nine-thirty. _Who knew messing problems up when you know the answer was this hard?_ Boomer shuffled his papers, setting them in a neat stack. Glancing outside, he glimpsed the feeble rays of the moon attempting to light the town, the stars hidden behind a haze of clouds. Boomer looked at the moon. Small, underestimated, weak. Yet it had the power to control the tide. Just like him, it wasn't considered worthy of anything. People said it sat around looking pretty. Like his outer facade. _Yes, _he thought bitterly. _Dumb and blond. Nothing else._ Pulling off his shirt, he rummaged around for a new one, settling on the plain, black one Butch gave him as a replacement. Tugging on a simple pair of cerulean pajama bottoms, he headed downstairs for a quick dinner.

"Hey." Butch greeted his blond brother, smiling faintly. "There's a plate for you in the microwave, if you're hungry." Brick looked up from his meal. _Fuck._ Boomer was in no mood to get nagged at, so he muttered a hasty thanks and went to get his plate. Brick followed him, leaning on the counter. Boomer pretended not to notice, setting the microwave for three minutes on medium.

"You okay?" Boomer whirled around, shocked. Brick looked at his younger sibling with a concerned, careful look. "You usually bounce into the room at the speed of light. Did Buttercup do something to you?" _God damnit. Moron!_ Boomer's facade really slipped this time. He shook his head frantically, waving his hands in front of him.

"N-n-n-n-no!" Boomer stammered, mentally cursing himself for his idiocy. "I-i-" Brick cut his brother off quietly.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Just... next time, try to smile a bit. You look like roadkill." Brick said, smirking. A grin wrangled itself out of Boomer, to Bricks' relief. He laughed a bit. Brick really did know how to cheer him up.

"It wasn't Buttercup or the girls, it was just that my teacher really must hate me," Boomer said, finally. "She didn't have coffee this morning," Boomer explained, When Brick looked confused. He snorted, amused, while grabbing his glass and waiting for his brother to get his dinner.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Brick asked, after dinner. "We got that new one, Karate Kid." Boomer looked up, excited.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Boomer said brightly._Thank God. He didn't realise it._ Placing a fake smile on his face, one he'd perfected years ago, he bounced onto the couch, hoping to lose himself in the movie.

* * *

The sun shone brightly, waking a tired blond Rowdyruff. He yawned as he walked into the kitchen, drawinga smile and a cup of hot chocolate from his sympathetic, green-clad sibling. Mumblinga thanks, he looked around for Brick, finding his 'oldest' brother asleep.

"What happened to Brick?" Boomer mumbled around another yawn. Butch looked at the empty pad of paper and scribbled a note. _'Dad has him doing the taxes this year. So let him sleep.' _Boomer winced, remembering the years his parental figure, Mojo, had been doingthe taxes alone. In recent years, the boys had started helpingout, Boomer searchingand findingtax records, Butch with filing, Brick with math. As the primate grew older, he began forgetting things. Small things, like names, or the date. But as of now, the former villain and terror of Townsvillecould barely remember how his name was spelled, much less do math or other basic things. When he was himself, he dedicated time to helpinghis boys, even if it was simply by getting them to smile. _'Ditto here. Wanna help me get him in something he **won't **wake up in pain to?'_ Butch nodded and smiled, obviously amused.

Boomer flopped back into his chair, tired. Butch rubbed his sore shoulder. The two had dragged Brick up to Boomers' bed. While none of the three ever admitted it, Boomers' bed was by far the most comfortable, in terms of sleeping. Soonerorlater, one of them would stay the night with their younger sibling.

"God that hurt," Butch said with a groan."Brick's heavier than that ship I tossed at Buttercup!" Boomer snorted in an attempt to stifle his laughter. But of course, he failed. Butch pretended to glare at Boomer. "Ohhhh, so you think I'm jokingdon't you," Butch teased, slinkingaround the table. "You're so going to get it!" Butchexclaimed, chasinghis siblingaround the table, tickling him mercilessly. After his siblings' laughter ceased, Butch held his brother in a bear hug, throughly preventinghisbrother from retaliating. While Boomer knew how to escape, his outer facade didn't. That sobered him up pretty fast. Butch, beingButch, noticed this change in behavior, and set his younger siblingin a chair. "Hey. Hey, what's wrong?" The gentle tone of his brother's voice made him look up. "Did something happen?" Boomer realised what he had done. _Moron! _

"H-have you..." Boomer trailed off, knowing if he said what he wanted to, his siblings would most certainly find out who he really was. But even that didn't stop his words. "Do you ever feel like you're living a life that isn't yours?". Butch looked straight at his brother, a serious look in his eyes. Slowly, he gave his brother a small smile.

"Yeah. Wanna tell me about it?" Butch said, patting the seat next to him. "I'll tell you if you tell me." That was all he needed to break. He told his brother everything, from who he really was, to the facade he had put up, just so that they wouldn't worry about him. Butch said nothing, holding Boomer close. "Wow." Butch said finally, when Boomer finished. "That explains a lot." Boomer looked up in shock.

"You're... not mad?"Boomer asked, stunned. He shook his head.

"Nah, more relived than anything else," a new voice from behind them said. The two jumped, turning to see Brick leaning on the doorframe, faintly smiling. A couple strides brought him next to th blonde. "I never got how your mood changed so fast. Listeningto you helped me get it into perspective." Brick slung an arm over his sibling's shoulder. "So, if you go with me later to get a bite to eat at Amanda's, I'll find a way for you to get your grades up where they would be, 'aight?" Boomer smiled happily, not even slightly depressed anymore. He set his head on Bricks' shoulder, sighing.

"Deal."

* * *

The three boys walked home from Amanda's pastry shop, laughing and joking like old times. Not one of them noticed the girl subtly following them, skipping lightly with her jump rope. They turned the corner, going through an alleyway, when Boomer stopped to tie his sneakers, waving his brothers on. The little girl skipped in place, staring at the blond intently. A sense of unease washed over Boomer, as he glanced up at the spherical mirror, placed in such a way that he had a perfect view of the little girl behind him. He froze, his body on alert, attentively studying the young child. She looked left, then right, before walking closer to the blue ruff. She pulled out a Rubik's cube, while tapping him on the shoulder.

"Mister?" She asked shyly. Boomer sat on the ground, his back against the wall. "I heard you were good at this. Can you fix it? My big sister will be furious that I messed it up." Boomer gave the little girl a smile.

"Sure." He studied it for a bit. The cube was an 18x18, and really messed up. A couple of deft turns, and he got the rhythm, neatly finishing the cube in a mere four minutes. "Here sweetie." She gave him an awed look.

"Wow... How did you do that!" She asked.

"Well, I started by doing a 2x2, then upgrading to a 3x3, and so on," Boomer explained. "If you want a 2x2, go to Samsons'. He'll let you borrow it." The little girl beamed, taking the cube back.

"Thanks, mister," she mumbled shyly, before running off. After she left, Boomer noticed a chess piece on the ground. Dusting it off, he tested it. a dull ringing sound reverbrated from it. _Metal, maybe steel, and hollow. What's in it?_ Boomer found a small latch on the bottom. Flipping the chess piece over, he unscrewed the end, finding a small, rolled up scrap of paper. He checked the piece again. _Hn. A Queen. The tallest player on the chessboard. It would make sense to have the queen as a small message carrier. Who would check a royal for anything but gems. Ha._ The paper was adressed to him.

* * *

Boomer checked the clock. 11:58. He returned to the scrap of paper, smoothing it to reread the words

_Boomer,  
__I apologise for contacting you in such a suspicious manner. But, I have an offer for you. I know of your prospective talents, and I would like you to come work for me. Please meet me at midnight either tonight of tommorow, by the old bell tower.  
__Sincerly,  
__Queen._

Boomer looked at the clock. 11:59. Whoever this Queen person was, she really wanted him to work for him if she went through so much hassle. He streaked through the open window. _This better be worth my time._


	2. Bishop's Task

Queen Chapter 2: Confrontation

* * *

Boomer touched down at the lip of the ledge, taking care to survey the surroundings. The bell was the only thing that seemed suspicious, but that was natural. Even so, he kept himself on alert. Sitting down, the blond pressed his back to the wall, waiting patiently. His patience was rewarded when a small, folded scrap of paper fluttered down. Automatically, he snatched the paper from the air, unfolding it carefully, as to not rip the delicate paper.

_Hello._

Boomer blinked, deciding to go along with it.

"Um, Hello?"He called back, his navy eyes scrutinizing the area, finding nothing. Another... something fell down. Silver, with an obsidian figure melted into the metal. He caught it, and he turned it over. A black chess piece. A King. Anger bubbled slowly up as he remembered what a king was called. "Is this what you want?" He just barely kept the edge out of his voice. "Someone to sit around, Looking pretty?" Rage slowly took him over, as his last words were a shout. Three more cards. He flipped them over. A Queen, two Bishops. He set them in the order that they went on the chessboard. Bishop, King, Queen, Bishop. Four notes.

_Me._

Boomer assumed automatically that that paper was the person he was communicating -Yeah, it was rather confusing- to. He placed that on the Queen.

_Moron of a boyfriend._

A smile crept along his face as he placed that on the King.

_You._

He placed that on the Bishop to the Queen's right.

_You._

Boomer assumed, since there was nothing left, that he played both roles as the Bishop. More paper, this time including a card half the size of one of the 4x8 cards. A smile spread across his face as he held it. The card was a solid silver, a Bishop in the middle, the obsidian melted to the silver. The note was a little longer this time around, with a list.

_I have a couple conditions that must be met before I speak to you in person.  
1) This meeting MUST be kept a secret. No exceptions.  
2) I require all new recruits to keep their card with them at all times.  
3) On Fridays, we have a meeting around six-thirty.  
4) I will have someone meet you by Amanda's to take you to the meeting. If you are not there before six-fifteen, your escort will leave you.  
5) On a day of your choosing, which I need you to tell me before you leave, you must stay silent. This rule is to ensure you know when (and how) to keep your mouth shut.  
6) All of my children have a similar card, or something to show that they work for me. You must figure that out on your own.  
7) Be careful!!! There is someone who is attempting to harm my children. It is mandatory that you have your card hidden!  
8)If you have any questions, please save them for Friday's meet. I can honestly promise most of your questions will be answered.  
I know this list is lengthy, but do your best to abide by them. If all goes well, I will be able to talk to you personally after this week's meeting. If you want to refuse, by all means do so. I am only interested in having willing recruits working for me, and will not force you into a decision. However, my offer is always open. I am happy to help you with any problems of your own in return for your obedience. I look forward to seeing you after Friday's meet.  
Sincerely,  
Queen._

Boomer read the list over again, stopping at number seven. He was sure that he could help her find the culprit, but he needed a few clues.

"Um, Queen?" He called out, feeling awkward. "Do you have anything to help me avoid whoever it might be that's attacking your... children?" He heard the scratching of a pencil on paper, before seeing the ghost-white paper fluttering to him.

_I have only heard from my children that he is always by the elementary school. They have described him as tall, dark-haired, and extremely terrifying. I have no other information._

"Thanks," Boomer said, still pondering what (or who) it might be. Slowly, a couple of options came to mind. "Is it possible to have an adult follow him?" Boomer asked, mulling over the possibilities of who could tail him.

_I've tried. He has hundereds of ways to escape from my children. Many include simply dissappearing in plain sight._

"Do you know where and when he shows up?" Boomer answered aloud. More scratching.

_3:00 P.M., by the bench. Why?_

"I'm sure a tracking device might do the trick." Boomer already had most of the details smoothed out. "I pass by the school on my way to and from home. I'm sure that I can just walk by on my own and place the tracking device there in the morning, since my school starts ridiculously early. I have a couple trackers at home that can do the job." Another paper settled down.

_Do try that. I have no trackers of my own that are in functioning order, otherwise I would have done this myself. If you can get a general idea of where he lives, I can handle the rest. Even if you don't have the information by Friday, I still would appreciate any help you could offer._

Boomer sighed, a small grin on his face_. This gives me a chance to use it on an actual human being._ Outside, he held his cool.

"Thank you." He got up to leave, his hands fiddling around with the papers. When he was done, the delicate strips of paper were formed into a rose, the words invisible. "And Queen?" He called, "My day of silence is Tuesday." Tossing the rose into the air, Boomer streaked off, heading to his home.

* * *

Boomer slowed his steps. While 'the bench' was a pretty general term, he knew that it was by the Pokey Oaks elementary school, which only had one bench. He plonked down, looking for the world to be an ordinary teen, searching for his bus card. The busing system had a stop here. Pulling out his card, he took the tracking device out as well. The powder was clear, programmed to activate itself at three and stick to any suspicious characters. The programming took about an hour. Brick was already at school, explaining to the teachers about his behavior. If Brick did a good enough job, his teachers would let him take a test to prove Brick's statement. If he did prove his capability, his teachers would raise his grade to what it should be. Spreading the powder, he checked to see if his card was there. It was. The card was hidden between his school i.d. and his library card. Straighting his shoulders, he walked onto the bus, unaware of the girl who watched him.

* * *

Boomer walked into the teachers' lounge after school, nervous. The teachers filed in, one after another. Eight in all. He kept his head down, waiting for his results. Mr. Serria, his history teacher, was the first to speak.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed," He muttered, to Boomer's surprise. "You didn't miss a single question on any of your tests. This is a first for anyone after Brick and Blossom." The teachers murmered agreement. "Now, I expect good grades, since you came clean about what you were doing, you hear?" Boomer nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Also, since you are as good as Brick in your classes, you will have a schedule change. If you need help, ask either Blossom or Brick." Ms. Risa, his science teacher, said, while handing the blond a new schedule. "I look forward to seeing your performance in my class." She handed him his new textbook. "Now shoo. That textbook isn't getting any lighter." A grin on his face appeared at the silly comment. He left, deciding to fly home, so he could check on the tracker.

* * *

His computer beeped. The man had stopped at the bench, and sat down on the powder. He could read the man's heartbeat and temperature, so he assumed that it had managed to make skin contact. The man, after taking a confusing walk home, settled into Townsville's only apartment complex, around the sixth floor. He set his computer on standby, so it would continue to absorb information. Now, with one task done, he set to figuring out how he would stay silent tommorow for the whole day. He wondered about it before remembering a old memory. When he had been little, the Chemical X in his system had fluctuated, rendering him mute. He could act like that was what was happening. In fact, he had a long-unused special ability that he had never showed anyone, which he could simply activate at a moment's notice, if his brothers (or anyone else for that matter) happened to care. It seemed as good of a option as any, and possibly more reasonable.


	3. Bishop's Following

Queen Chapter 3: Silence

_

* * *

_

Silently, Boomer got up, heading toward the closet. He rummaged around until he found that old white shirt. He had art today, instead of remedial mathematics, and they were doing painting. He snagged a pair of old, paint splattered pants. Fishing around for sneakers, he grabbed the school news sheet.

_Support the people who died during 9/11! Spend Tuesday or Wednesday in silence to commemorate the deaths of all who had died._

Quietly, he stuffed it into his pocket. After all, everyone needed a back-up plan, and he had signed up. His computer beeped. _Ah!_He jumped at the sound, before chuckling to himself. He quietly checked on the progress, then frowned. He seemed to be following a bus route. Seeing the trail gave him an idea. Quickly, he stuffed his backpack with the necessary textbooks and homework, before going down to see his father.

Mojo was holding a photo. It was the boys birthday, and Mojo had prepared a great surprise for them. There was everything, including presents. The image showed the three dog-piling their father. He turned to see his son standing in the doorway. With an old, arthritic finger, he beckoned, weakly.

"You boys grow up so fast," he muttered, sadly. He took a critical look at Boomer "You're fifteen or sixteen now, I can tell." Boomer sighed, a little relived. He was lucid. Sad, but lucid. "Promise me something. Take care of yourself, you hear? I don't want you coming home heartbroken. Now shoo," Mojo flapped his hand. "You have school to attend." A tiny smile replaced the frown on the blonde's face as he left.

* * *

Boomer headed down the near-empty hallway, putting the last of his new textbooks in his locker. Turning around, he ran smack into Blossom, who had just gotten to her locker. An audible 'Thwack' was heard as both fell to the floor.

"Ohmygosh, I'm sorry!" Blossom exclaimed, collecting her items, before freezing. "Um, why aren't you saying anything? Did you get sick? You normally chatter a mile a minute!" In a response, he pointed at the commeration board. "Oh." He smiled, gathering up his books. The schedule fluttered to the ground. Blossom glanced at it curiously, before taking a closer look. "Wow!" Her exclamation surprised him. "Brick wasn't kidding when he said that you were smart." The compliment brought a blush to his skin. She giggled a bit. "Well, I guess I'll see you around, huh?" With a smile and wave, she headed off towards her homeroom. Boomer shook his head in amusement, strolling lazily towards his new class.

* * *

It was art, and people were staring. He ignored the stares, and continued to paint the objects in front of him. Oddly enough, it was a chessboard, with the peices scattered. A harsh sweep of the thin brush finished the last chess piece. Soft grays blended with silver and a light, buttery yellow to form the light. He made a reflection, and finished up his painting ten minutes before the bell. The art teacher swept by, stopped, took several steps backward, and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Mr. Diani, staring at the detailed image. "Such natural talent! You should of been here sooner!" The kids looked a bit jealous, their eyes scanning the painting for faults and finding none. Boomer, to his credit, blushed a shade of crimson that put Brick's hair to shame. He said nothing, and slid a little down his seat. Everyone later bombarded him with questions. How, when, and why was he so good? He admitted to practicing an hour or so on drawing, then painting every day, writing it out on a sheet of paper. With the carefully applied use of elbows, he fielded his way through the crowd, and into his AP English class. For the next couple of minutes, he simply relished the silence. The teacher swept in, her curly hair pinned up tightly in a bun. Her clothes were as sensible as her hairstyle. Plain slacks and a simple, ironed shirt. A brief glance at the boy stopped the teacher in her tracks.

"What... Are _you_ doing here?" She snarled. As way of explaination, he set the schedule in front of him. She stalked over, snatched it, and read the note on the back. "Ah... I see," She nodded, clearly over her disbelief. "You better behave today."

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, with a few things that nearly made him speak aloud. When he got home, he flopped onto the bed. Butch later checked on him, then gently drew the blankets over his sleeping sibling.

* * *

The week flew by, and everyday Boomer would check the man's progress. On Friday, after school, he printed the map, circling the areas of most activity, before stuffing it into his pocket. Around 6:00 P.M. , Boomer was at Amanda's. , the art teacher, saw him and waved.

"Hello," said cheerily. "Now that you're here, lets go!" And as Boomer followed, He wondered how the hell he got himself in this mess.


	4. Queens Meeting

Queen Chapter 4: Meeting

_

* * *

_

Boomer followed as he wove through the crowds. eyed the blonde, who gave him a cool stare back. "Card?" He whispered, barely heard over the din. Boomer gave him a brief glance of the silver card. He nodded, before leading the young boy down an empty hallway. The place was dark, dingy, and clearly not often used. The tall teacher unlocked the heavy padlock, before opening the door. Several more doors later, aglare of yellow light appeared suddenly, making the boy wince, as he walked into... a large crowd. There had to be at least a hundered people here, About 1/58 of the population in Townsville. The crowd was littered with everyone from childeren, to senior citizens. Boomer gasped.

"Yeah, I know. Impressive that our queen managed to build such a society, and not one person outside of these walls knows." commented. "Come with me. You'll get to go to the orientation. It explains how it works around here." If his teacher hadn't been guiding him, he would've been lost in a heartbeat. Upon entering the room, he found a large chart with the following.

Queen

Bishop or King

Knight(R1)

Knight(R2)

Rook (R1) & Castle (R1)

Rook(R2) & Castle(R2)

Rook(R3) & Castle(R3)

Pawn(R1)

Pawn(R2)

Pawn(R3)

Pawn(R4)

Boomer gave a wide-eyed stare at the list. He was second in command! The King seemed to be mentioned for courtsey purposes, but not much else. That reminded him of something.

"Um, how do we meet her?" Boomer asked . He seemed genuinely surprised at the question.

"You climb the ranks that you see there, until you have been promoted to Knight rank 1. there are only three people at that level of loyalty." The teacher explained, setting a hand on the boy's shoulder. He steered him to the front, before climbing up to answer questions.

* * *

"Does color have anything to do with the cards we were handed out?" A purple-and-black haired girl asked, when called upon.

"Yes." The person who spoke was a severe, small woman with a light lilt. "The darker the color, the higher your ranking. For example, A pawn at Rank 1 would have a darker color than someone at Rank 3." Her sharp eyes picked Boomer out of the crowd. "Yes?" She asked, staring directly at him.

"Is there anyone we should avoid?" Boomer's voice was soft, barely carrying over the crowd. She nodded curtly, clearly in approval.

"Yes. There are people that might want to use you card to access the resources here. Next."

* * *

Boomer nearly sobbed out of boredom. That was, until that same little girl he had met earlier in the week, hidden, tugged at his pant leg. He glanced at her, and she beckoned. He stood up to leave. Luckily, he was thought to be out simply to stretch his legs, like many of the others who had left. But unlike them, he would not be returning.

He climbed another flight of stairs. The girl led him down a hallway, to a large, ornate door, carved from a fine, large block of cedar. The door creaked open, showing an dark room. The door slammed shut, leaving him in total darkness. A candle lit, showing a woman in a hooded cloak. At this point, if he had any sense, he'd run out screaming. She drifted past him, stopping behind the blue ruff's back.

"Hi," She purred, sounding pleased. A soft hand laid itself on his head, slipping down to land on his shoulder. "Was the orientation informative enough?" Boomer shivered, reveling in the sound of her voice. She sounded like sultry summer nights, rich with desire. He managed a nod. something settled around his shoulders. A silvery cloak wrapped around his shoulders, the Bishop sewn into a corner. "Here darling," she cooed, fastening the cloak with a clasp. "You seem cold." She hugged his body, taking care to keep her face out of the light. "Congradulations, you did outstandingly well on my silence rule." A brief silence enveloped the two. "I hate to ask, especially since you just got here, but do you know anything on the man who's assaulted my children?" Boomer handed the papers over. "Oh! How nice!" she exclaimed, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "What a wonderful present!" The voice brought a ring of familiarity with it. _No.._ Boomer resumed listening to her. "Thank you so much darling!" She murmered. _It couldn't be . . . could it?_ Boomer heard her leave, but was too lost in his thinking to much notice.

She returned, just as the candle blew out. Boomer had a idea of who it was now, and gently grasped her hand. She settled closer.

"I know who you are."


	5. Bishop Set

Queen Chapter 5: Settling

* * *

She gave Boomer a quick, surprised glance. Not even ten minutes, yet he had already figured out who she was. Boomer, on the other hand was comparing the differences of her in private and in public. Not too many, just hidden behind a different style of speaking.

"Are you sure sweetling?" Her soft, delicate fingers stroked his hand, her voice bringing an easy tone of familiarity. Boomer nodded. She sighed, a bit mournfully. " Well, then I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." She stroked his hair now, plainly thinking. "Such a smart boy you are," she murmured, caressing his cheek. A flush of heat crept up his skin, growing in intensity the longer her hands lingered. "Oh dear, what to do?" She kissed a pale fingertip, then pressed it to his skin. Boomer jumped at the hot zing that raced through his flesh.

The clock ticked on, the monotonous sound lulling Boomer into a almost sleep-like trance. Her fingers absentmindedly trailed over his skin, in a slow, soft gesture. A loud, heavy sound, similar to that of a large drum, finally pulled the blond into a fully conscious state. For a moment, Boomer felt like he was on fire. He yelped, rousing the attention of the girl sitting behind him. He peeled off the cloak, sighing in relief as the cool, moist air enveloped his body, leeching the heat off his bare flesh. "What's wrong?" Her voice made him jump slightly.

"Um," Boomer racked his mind for something beliveable. "The noise startled me," Boomer admitted, blushing crimson. A peal of rich laughter, pure as light, cascaded over him, the sound welcoming to his ears. She got up heading towards something. Flicking the switch on, she turned, lowering the hood of the deep silver cloak that surrounded her body.

"Does everyone, the first time." She glanced at the clock. "Oh my, is it ten already?" with that she went ahead and faced him, a shy, soft smile on her lips. "Now, let's get moving." Boomer stood fluidly, a bit confused at her last statement.

"Moving? What are you showing me?" Boomer queried, genuinely clueless. Blossom smiled at him again, filled with sweetness, and a hint of mischief.

"The Chessboard of course," Blossom took his hand, and led him through a darkened doorway into a world of black and white. The doors were stark white, contrasting sharply against the obsidian walls. The floor was decorated in a chessboard fashion. Each door was designed with an old-fashioned style, ranging from silk screens of Japanese culture, to a double door entryway with as much grandeur as the doors of the Titanic, ones used to lead guests into the ballroom. Blossom stopped at the end of the hall, in front of a simple (compared to most of the others), elegant door.

"This room here," she said, touching a fingertip to the smooth, ivory surface, "Is yours. Take your time and look around." Boomer nodded, his mind racing. What was in there? He turned, to see she had vanished. He fought down a grin. No wonder Brick hated fighting her when they were little. She was sneaky. Wrapping his hand over the cool, silver handle, he turned the knob, and slowly entered. He flipped the switch, and pure white light slowly slid over the contents of his room. Closing the door behind him, Boomer took a quick inventory. There was a smooth, rich brown desk, atop which lay a laptop, a deep, beautiful silver. In a drawer, he found notebooks, pens, pencils, and highlighters of all colors. Under that, drafting paper and white mechanical pencils were placed neatly. Behind the desk, there was a large cork-board, and thumbtacks. To his right, there were books on geography, Townsville history, demonology, and profiles on every person who was new, the possible recruits, and the long-standing members.

On his left was a wall-large flatscreen, with a variety of options. Boomer walked toward the screen, and it went blank, then showing a single square, with directions underneath.  
_Place hand on screen._Boomer placed his hand obdiently on the square. A slim beam of white light registered his handprint. _Handprint recognition complete. _The screen flashed again. _Welcome. _Boomer noticed a small microphone on the desk.

"Computer." At once, words flew up in an immediate response._ Yes?_ "How many members are there in Poaky Oaks Highschool?" Again, the words seemed to fly up. _Five__. Would you like to see their names? _"Yes, and occupation, if it's available."

_Matthew Diani, age twenty-three, Art teacher. Ranking: Knight level 2, currently being considered to promotion as a Knight level 1. Three year member.  
Samantha Dison, age twenty-five, Chemistry teacher. Ranking: Rook level 2, recently promoted. Two year member.  
Jessica Stanton, age fourteen, student. Rank: Pawn level 4, recent member, orientated two months ago.  
Karey Farrel, age 16, student. Rank: Rook level 1, currently considered for promotion as a Knight level 2. Two year member.  
Rhia Branth, age 17, student. Rank: Castle level three. Three year member._

Boomer blinked, seeing his name was not on the screen. "Computer, How many members are there?"

_Three hundred and fifty-two, including yourself and your queen._ He frowned. "Why doesn't the queen-or me- show up on the main database?" _The queens' identity is to be kept under wraps at all times. Her name and occupation are not to be revealed, in case one makes their way to the database. She has made many enemies in Townsville, and the surrounding cities some of the members live in. You are her second in comand, and must be protected for the same reasons._ Boomer snorted quietly. As a superpowered teen that protected Townsville, she'd have to keep this operation secret._'Ha.'_ Boomer took a glance at the shelves of profiles. _'Might as well start.' _"Computer, how many members live outside of the city?"

* * *

Boomer woke in a soft bed, the sheet and pillows white. Golden light filtered in from the sheer curtains. A door was ajar, leading to his room. _'There was a door? I didn't even notice...'_ A soft knock alerted him to the presence of someone else in the room. "Hey." Blossom smiled shyly, walking in. "Sleep well?" Boomer sat up, taking note that his sneakers and socks were by his bed.

"Very well." Boomer smiled back, glancing around his room. There was no other color than black or white. Glancing at the closet, he frowned. "Why put a closet? Clothes give away just as much information as personal belongings." Blossom plonked onto a black, overstuffed chair, giving him a faint smile.

"The clothing in there is simply for special events, balls, dances, etc," Blossom said, waving a small hand at the basic direction of the closet door. "I expect that your siblings aren't going to notice you were gone all night, correct?" she got up, and settled by him.

"Nah," Boomer sounded cheerful. "They were at a friends house, working on the contest project. Plus, I'm usually gone by this time of day. I'm a outdoorsy type of person." She nodded.

"Mojo?" The innocent query surprised Boomer. "He's with your dad. Something about his hip." Blossom gave him a confused look. "You didn't know?" She shook her head.

"No. I live alone, in this place." Blossom admitted. "It's keeps people from asking questions about why I spend so much time at Amanda's. She's known for renting out the lower levels to people who work with her." She gave him a thoughtful look. "She'll do the same for you, if you want to work there. All her employees get offered an apartment." Boomer shrugged, sliding off the bed.

"I'll have to check with my brothers," Boomer pointed out drily. "We all take turns with keeping Mojo company on the weekends. He's applying for an assisted living facility by the large grocery store, near Amanda's, But they're rejecting him his application. They've done so for months." Blossom listed with interest.

"I can help with that."

* * *

I am now giving a big huggle (and a free dessert!) To **Shikazu-chan** for being my lucky third reviewer! I have a small writer's block with my other story, so feel free to suggest any little changes via PM.


	6. Bishop Start

Queen Chapter 6: Jobs

* * *

Boomer sighed, glancing at the application for Amanda's Bakery and Book store. To his surprise, Blossom had managed to get Mojo's application through, and his father was now settling in nicely. It had been nearly a week since he had his chat with Blossom, but it felt longer. Brick had been terribly enthusiastic about the fact that he was to apply to Amanda's. Butch, as soon as he heard that Mojo was in the facility, had accepted a offer from the local mechanic. Brick had originally been the only one working, but had lived with his siblings to continue taking care of Mojo.

"Hey." Butch leaned on the door frame, nervously playing with the frayed edge of his jacket. Boomer raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Hey yourself," Boomer gave Butch a grin, which he returned sheepishly. "What's up?" Boomer pulled a chair out for his sibling, who sat on it with a muttered thanks.

"Um . . ." Was it his imagination, or was Butch . . . blushing? "You dated Bubbles, right?" Boomer nearly busted out laughing right there.

"Ooooohh, interested are we?" Boomer teased, elbowing his now-crimson-faced brother. He swatted Boomer away, his blush growing.

"Shut up," Butch snapped, fully embarrassed. Boomer put his hands up in mock surrender. Butch started to get up, but was tugged down by his blond brother.

"Hey, calm down bro," Boomer grinned. "Never thought you'd go after the cutesy Puff. Thought Buttercup was more your type of girl." Butch shook his head. "What? Too stubborn?" Boomer quipped, receiving a glare from his brother. "What then?"

"Buttercup's my best friend, not my girlfriend." Butch muttered, not liking the direction the conversation was going. Boomer could see how worked up Butch was getting, and answered him.

"We went out once or twice," Boomer told Butch, folding his application in thirds, before placing it in the envolope. "Loves stuffed animals, favorite color is green, and a good first impression is a picnic date." Here Boomer gave Butch a sly grin. "Dated me just to catch a glimpse of you."

"Really?" Butch looked up hopefully. Boomer tousled his middle siblings' hair, getting a smack for his troubles.

"Mmmhmm," Boomer murmured, standing up. "It's still early. If you go now, she might not have anything planned." Butch was long gone by the time Boomer finished. He grinned, sliding his jacket on, and heading to the door.

_'Soo predictable.'_

* * *

"Heeeeeyyyyy!" Boomer stumbled as Amanda crashed full into him, hugging the air out of the blond ruff. "Gimme, gimme gimme," Amanda said greedily, taking his application, before dashing to the counter to open it. Following at a slower pace, Boomer sighed. Typical Amanda. Hugged first, politeness later. The paper was inevitably taken by her older, and more sensible sibling Daniel. He gave Boomer a light, friendly smile.

"Two hours. Impress me." Daniel said, handing him back the application, and pushing him in an semi-empty room. Blossom gave Boomer a grin.

"So you did apply," Blossom smiled, watching Boomer pull out ingredients for a cake. "Who you baking for?"

"Daniel," Boomer said honestly, sifting the ingredients into a large, metal bowl. Blossom whistled, impressed.

"He's a tough critic. I barely got accepted with Daniel." She gave him a sympathetic look. "Want help?" Boomer, already mixing the wet ingredients, shrugged.

"Chocolate, bottom left corner."

* * *

The two hours flew by, as Blossom and Boomer chatted and laughed over memories.

* * *

Daniel was currently was trying the cake Boomer had made for him. There were three layers, starting with a plain, moist devil's food cake layer. The second layer was a fluffy, angel cake, light as air. the third, smallest layer, was a small disc of devil's food cake, again. The cake was in the shape of a circle. Cream cheese frosting, tinted a light gold, covered the entire cake, and on top, chocolate scrolls decorated the perimeter of the dessert. Daniel finished the last bite, his expression unreadable.

"Well done." Daniel said finally. "Not too heavy, there wasn't too much chocolate, excellent presentation, and beautiful balance." Daniel smiled at the blond. " You've improved. You get the job." Boomer sighed, relived.

* * *

"Was that really necessary?" Boomer asked, waving Blossom to a chair. She gave him a plain smile. "Aside from a cover sweetie. All the regulars know that I practically worked here before, since I was here every day." She opened her mouth, only to be steamrollered over by Boomer. "Yes I saw the stranger there. If he asked, the regulars would of said that I had helped out there daily." She closed her mouth, mildly offended. "Yes, I'm sorry that I offended you." Her lips twitched, fighting a smile.

"Fair enough." She shot him a dazzling smile. He blinked, slightly distracted. "To be honest, I was more concerned about keeping a normal facade over what's going on." Boomer nodded, lifting the flap of the next box, filled with books. He lifted the first, and nestled the book onto the shelf. For a time, neither spoke, Boomer using every available millimeter of space on the shelf. "Erm," Blossom started hesitantly. "What's with the impossible fit?" Boomer made a sound between a snort and a laugh.

"If someone tried to move anything on my shelf, they would find it impossible, unless they were very strong." Here he indicated a thin, narrow grove. "If the book bypasses the groove here, I would notice. After all, I packed it in here, I'll probably notice." Blossom nodded, mildly impressed. Her eyes caught a book laying inconspiciously on the desk. Her sharp gaze took in the minor details. Perfectly perpendicular to the edge of the desk.

"What's this?"


	7. Bishop's seceret

Queen Chapter 7: Hidden Treasure

* * *

Boomer gave the object in question a once over. He gave her a sly smile.

"My projects." Blossom raised an eyebrow, surprised. She now looked at the object with interest.

"They all fit?" her voice was incredulous, and filled with suspicion. He nodded, squishing in the last book into the space. "How?" His blue eyes glinted with mischief, and she felt a slight chill run down her back.

"Do you know my special power?" Boomer said mysteriously. She stared at him in surprise and disbelief, but shook her head slowly. "Here's a hint: I can go anywhere at any time, if I have a door to get to it." Blossom's eyes lit up.

"Centric teleportation." Blossom answered, almost bouncing out of her seat. He gave her a tiny smile. Opening another box, he began to take out his art supplies, setting them just so at the side of the window.

"Right you are," He gave her a grin. "Here. I thought you would like it back." He tossed her the small Queen chess piece, a sly smile working it's way to his face. One glance made her smile. "Read the inscription." Bloss gave him a blank stare. "On the bottom." He told her, now working on finding a decent spot for the laptop he owned. "The hinge."

"Oh." Blushing, she peeled it open. _"The King is restricted in ways the others are not. The Queen, however, does whatever the hell she wants when the hell she wants it."_ Blossom laughed, tossing her head back, her hair spiraling around her face, glinting copper. "That's so funny!" Her hair settled as her laughter subsided. Still smiling, she glanced about his room. "Show me how it works." Her voice was now more business-like.

"Eh?"

* * *

Hi, TFSW here. I'm currently working on a new story that my incomprehensible muses are working on, and as such, the have abandoned the story. If you want to leave a suggestion, feel free to do so. Maybe my muses will enjoy it and get back to work. Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
